Reunited Love
by TrueBloodfan9392
Summary: One day after the well has been sealed kagome is able to go back. what will inuyasha think when he sees her and someone he wasn't expecting?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha or any of his friends. But I wish I did.

It had been three years since the well had sealed up. Kagome, now age 21, sat at Shikon park with her son thinking of the past adventures.

Flashback

The group had just defeated Naraku and saw the jewel. Kikyo had the jewel and kagome's shards. Before anyone could stop her she fused them together and wished for it to disappear. Everyone heard a gasp from behind them and turned to see Kagome becoming transparent. "Kagome" inuyasha said, "I will find you again don't worry." She smiled and disappeared. Kagome then arrived on the outside e of the well. For three years she tried to go back. Finally one day she just stopped trying.

end flashback

Kagome was brought out of her daydream when the wind began to blow hard. She sighed and stood up. "Yash. Lets go home. I promise we will come back tomorrow. Okay?" she told her son. He smiled and ran over to her. She grabbed his clawed hand and began to walk home. When she got home she and her son ate dinner and then went upstairs. "Time for bed Yash." She put him in bed and kissed his forehead. "mom. Will you tell me a story about your past?" she smiled and sat down next to his bed. "okay. How about when I first met your father?" he nodded. "I had been pulled into the magic well by our house by a big monster called mistress centipede…"

flashback kagome's POV

'where am I?' I thought as I climbed out of the old well. 'wait there's the sacred tree.' I ran towards the tree and found a boy with silver hair pinned there. Suddenly arrows came flying out and I was taken to a village. "make way for Priestess Kaede." One of the villagers shouted. An elderly woman came towards me. Suddenly the ground began to shake and mistress centipede came out of the ground and chased me into the trees. "I'm disappointed Kikyo. Why don't you just kill her like you did me." I looked up and there was inuyasha. He saved me and we began to travel together.

end flashback normal POV

She finished telling Yash her story. "mom? Can we go see if the well works again tomorrow?" she nodded and said goodnight. Kagome walked into her room and got ready for bed. Her last thought before she went to sleep was, 'I miss you inuyasha. I hope the well will work.' She then slipped into sleep.

The next morning

"mom get up. It's time to got to the well." Kagome smiled and got dressed in her blue jeans and a red T-shirt. She grabbed her sword and her yellow backpack. "mom why are you taking your sword?" she smiled and said, "the feudal era is very dangerous and I want to be able to protect you." He nodded and they headed to the well. They jumped in and the blue light surrounded them. Kagome jumped out with Yash and headed towards Kaede's village. When she got there she noticed that Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were not there. Kagome set Yash down and took his hand and led him into kaede's hut. "kaede where is everyone?" Kaede turned around and hugged Kagome and said, "after you left the group formed a truce with sesshoumaru. They now live at the western castle." Kagome smiled and she said she was going to go say hi and left. Kagome and Yash finally made it to the western lands. Kagome pulled out a hooded cloak and picked up Yash and hid him under it. She put the hood on and walked up to the guard and spoke. " I request permission to see Lord Sesshoumaru's half-brother named inuyasha. Tell him I am a miko and must speak with him about the shards of the Shikon no Tama." The guard nodded and ran off. A few moments later a slightly older inuyasha came out. "who are you?" he asked. "I was wondering if I could speak to you alone." He nodded and took her inside into the library. "Now I will ask you again who are you?" Kagome lifted her hood and smiled at him. He gasped when he saw her. "is it really you?" she nodded with tears in her eyes. she set Yash down behind her so he wouldn't know. Inuyasha ran up to her and hugged her while letting silent tears go down his cheeks. Kagome pulled back and smiled. "there is someone I want you to meet." She said. "who?" he asked. Kagome smiled and stepped to the side and Yash stepped towards inuyasha. They looked almost exactly alike. Yash had silver hair with dog ears, the tips of the ears were black and the rest was exactly like his father. "dad?" Yash asked a little unsure. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. He picked up his son and walked over to Kagome and kissed her. "I never thought I could be so happy. Why don't we tell everyone you are back tonight at the ball. That way I can spend some time with you." Kagome nodded and buried her face in his chest and said, "it feels so good to be back. I missed you so much." "I missed you too." They sat down and talked about what happened over the past few years. "Here. There is an outfit for you and Yash in my room I will announce your name and then you come down the stairs." He took her to his room and walked out. Kagome and Yash got dressed up and waited at the top of the stairs.

Meanwhile with inuyasha

Inuyasha walked into sesshoumaru's room and said, "Tonight I want to announce someone who has returned to us." Sesshoumaru showed a puzzled look and nodded. Everyone got ready for the ball and went into the ballroom where inuyasha cleared his throat. "There is someone here I think you all remember It has been a while since we last saw this person and well now she has brought someone with her. I would like to announce Lady Kagome and her son" everyone gasped at the name. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at eachother and back at the staircase. Kagome came down in a light pink kimono with red sakura flowers on it. Next to her was a little boy who looked just like inuyasha. Kagome walked up to her friends and hugged them. "Yash why don't you go talk to Rin." Yash nodded and walked off. "kagome will you dance with me?" inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. As they were dancing kagome noticed something and she stopped moving and pointed about six feet away from her and inuyasha looked at the site. It was Yash dancing with Rin. It was getting dark so inuyasha took kagome out into the garden. "Kagome. When you dissapeared I was going to ask you a question that day. I was going to ask you if you would marry me in human terms since we are already married in demon terms." Kagome smiled and said "yes" he leaned down and pressed his lips tio hers. As she kissed the man she locved she thought 'nothing can ruin my life now' boy was she wrong.

well thats it I hope you liked it. If you want a sequal read and review for me. Thanks.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

ATTENTION!!! The sequel to Reunited love is called Troubles Foreseen. The first chapter should be posted within the week. Thank you for reading my stories and I hope you continue to read the sequal.


End file.
